


Back Home

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Theron comes home for a while.  Mild spoilers for Fallen Empire.  Set about half a year before FE.





	Back Home

“And so the prince and the princess lived happily ever after.” Xenli exited the app on her datapad, smiling down at her half asleep children. Rhaegor, on her right, fought to keep his eyes open; his twin sister, Tasiele, was drooling onto her mother’s arm. A few years ago, Xenli might have complained about it. Now it didn’t bother her at all. She lifted them up carefully and laid them to sleep on their beds. She was tucking Tasiele in when she heard the front door to her apartment open. Theron was back.

She closed the kids’ door and dashed to the front, nearly knocking Theron over. He snorted. “Did you miss me?”

“No, Theron, I obviously didn’t.” She kissed him, grinning. Her orange eyes glowed when she laid eyes on him, and her heart fluttered in her chest. Every time he came back from a mission, it was like the day she realized she loved him all over again.

Theron followed her to their living room. He sometimes wondered what his parents would think of him being wed to a Sith–especially the former Emperor’s Wrath. And then he remembered that she was steel and fire and that she wasn’t the horrible person she’d been rumored to be. She would never admit to having a soft side, and she had good reason to. But having her around was worth hiding from the Empire.

Xenli poured drinks and handed him a glass. “Any progress?”

“We know she’s on Zakuul,” he explained, “we just don’t know how the hell to get to her.”

“I saw Zakuul’s forces.” Her fingers clenched the glass, remembering the invasion that cost her her mother. “Is it that bad? Will they really give us a challenge?”

“The main forces aren’t much–but there is a lot of them. And they have a High Justice, sort of their immediate supervisor. She is Arcann’s sister.”

Arcann. “I see.”

Theron saw the light flee from her eyes for a moment. “I know; you had an awesome mother. And I know it’s frustrating trying to save D'leah from Zakuul.”

“Will Viksuni–”

“Already asked. She’s taking her mom on a tour of the Core Worlds.”

“Arisa?”

“She just had her daughter, remember? She’s also helping Vizla rebuild her stronghold. We got this, Xen.”

She leaned on his shoulder and sighed. “Have I always been this soft? Giving a shit about a Jedi? Caring about justice?”

“I’m sure Jaesa is a good influence.”

“She is. That’s why she’s going to train the kids.”

“Where is she, and Vette, by the way?”

“Ryloth. There is a Twi'lek festival going on.”

“So that means…”

“Yes, and the kids are asleep, Theron.”

He got the look on his face that made her heart skip a beat, and his hands wandered down into her pants, between her legs. He began to massage the slick heat, occasionally sliding a finger inside her. She whimpered, nibbling on his ear. She ran her hands over his crotch, rubbing him up and down.

Had it really been that long since the last time, or was their union just that wonderful?

She said something in her native tongue, pulling Theron on top of her as she laid back. He lifted her top up, sucking on a firm red nipple. He didn’t know what she’d said, and he didn’t have strength in the Force, but he understood: she wanted him.

They playfully removed each other’s clothes, and he slid himself inside her, earning a moan. They embraced as he thrust, feeling the galaxy around them disappear. In time, he finished, groaning and making Xenli laugh. Theron had her sit back, resting her legs on his shoulders. His tongue wrote words on her, until she cried out and kissed his head.

They held each other until they fell asleep. For a while, there was peace, and they had a break from the chaos outside.


End file.
